Mala suerte
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, tengo dieciséis años, vivo con mi padre, mi hermana menor, y mi primo, Neji. Desde los diez años soy supersticiosa, porque desde los diez años, -el día que quebré aquel espejo-, la mala suerte me persigue. En una semana cumplo diecisiete años y según aquella superstición, mi mala suerte se irá.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Si Naruto me perteneciera, Hinata tendría más protagonismo, Naruto ya se habría dado cuenta de que muchas chicas mueren por él y Sasuke seguramente estaría...quien sabe donde. Pero no, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **_

¡Holas! ¿Qué tal?

Puedo decir que esta historia es la primera historia de Naruto que escribo, y ojala les guste, soy nueva en el fandom y todavía tengo que acostumbrarme a los personajes y todo, espero no arruinarlos mucho.

Así que bueno, este es el prologo de la historia (obvio) y si les gusta (me lo señalan a través de los dichosos reviews, que si, si existen y es lo mejor cuando te llegan) seguiré subiéndola, personalmente me encantaría estar dando vueltas por aquí y subir el resto. Ñaca, ñaca.

Leed cuanto queráis.

* * *

**Mala suerte.**

**Prologo.**

_*~*~*~*~*~*La superstición trae mala suerte. *~*~*~*~*~*_

Umberto Eco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿Eres supersticiosa? _

Realmente, no recuerdo nunca haberlo sido. No pensaba en esas cosas, tenía otras de las cuales preocuparme. Por eso mismo, a aquella pregunta no le tomé importancia. Pero como todo, di una respuesta; la mía fue no.

Estaba segura de que no lo era.

_¿Eres supersticiosa, Hinata? ¿Temes a pasar debajo de una escalera, cruzarte con un gato negro, tirar sal, romper un espejo, abrir un paraguas dentro de tu casa…? _

Estaba segura que no lo era, nunca lo había sido.

Pero todo cambio, todo cambio sin darme cuenta. Entonces me fije que podía llegar a ser supersticiosa, pero aprendí de la peor manera. Fue una lección, supongo, -prefiero verlo así-, una lección dura para que no se olvidara jamás.

Y nunca lo haré, nunca de los nunca.

¿Mala suerte? ¿Qué era eso? Caerse frente a esa persona que te gusta, -me ha pasado-, no recordar un examen, cuando vas a guardar un trabajo se te apagué la computadora y perder todo, que un auto pase por la calle y te moje cuando vas al instituto en una de las mañanas mas frías del año.

_¿Realmente no eres supersticiosa, Hinata? No te creo…_

Eso me había preguntado, cuando tenía diez años; de ese momento ya casi se han cumplido siete años. Todo un tiempo, parece que realmente pasa muy rápido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— _¿En serio no eres supersticiosa? ¿No crees en nada de eso? —Me había preguntado Naruto, -mi mejor amigo y de quien estoy perdidamente enamorada desde…siempre-. _

_Había dado una sonrisa tímida, sonrojándome y jugando con mis fríos dedos. Siempre estaban fríos cuando me ponía nerviosa, y como cuando estaba con él siempre estaba nerviosa…siempre tenía las manos heladas. _

—_En serio…Naruto, no lo soy —respondí en un murmuro, avergonzada. Siempre había sido muy tímida, -y lo sigo siendo-. _

— _¡Hinata tienes suerte! —Sonrió mi rubio príncipe, para mí al menos lo era —Significa que no te preocupas de nada de eso…_

_Había dado una sonrisa y una pequeña risa._

— _¿…Suerte? —murmure, más para mi. _

_Personalmente, la idea me había encantado. Hubiera sido lo mejor tener suerte, de esas personas que les iba bien en todo como si el universo conspirara a su favor todo el día y había fantaseado un montón con la idea, quien sabe, tal vez si tenía suerte. _

_Naruto había asentido, con su cara aniñada y sucia por la tierra del parque en donde nos encontrábamos. _

_Siempre le había gustado jugar en la tierra, así que siempre terminaba todo sucio. _

— _¡Si, suerte! —grito con entusiasmo apretando los puños. Yo había dado un salto ante repentina acción — ¡Mucha suerte! _

_Y nuevamente me había reído, pero con más fuerza. _

_¿Suerte? Que lindo sonaba aquello. A mi tierna edad de diez años me lo había creído, nunca me había preocupado de eso. Siempre me preocupaba de ser…perfecta, para mi padre, -quien era muy estricto-. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Suerte no era lo que tenía, si no todo lo contrario: la mala suerte estaba a mi lado, como una persona invisible. Todo el día, tomándome de la mano, guiándome por su propio camino. Empujándome por donde debería caminar derecha, borrando las cosas que debería recordar, siempre dejándome en mayor ridículo.

Siempre haciendo que algo mala ocurriera a donde fuera, sin importar si era el lugar más inofensivo del mundo de todas maneras algo tenía que ocurrir.

Cuan equivocado había estado Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Un gran ruido se escucho, cristales rompiéndose y explotando contra el duro suelo, los pedazos de vidrio salieron volando a mi alrededor; grandes y pequeños. _

_Yo di un brinco, asustada por el ruido y porque uno de aquellos pequeños cristales se me enterraran en las piernas. Había sido un mal día para usar la hermosa falda rosa con flores que tenía guardada. _

_Cuando el ruido se calmo, miré a mí alrededor. Con miedo. Los vidrios estaban a mí alrededor, brillando contra la luz brillante del baño, como si fueran pequeños diamantes. Estaba pegada a la pared, me había alejado lo suficiente para no enterrarme ninguno pero tenía miedo de moverme de mi lugar, estaba paralizada y con el corazón latiendo feroz contra mi pecho. _

— _¡Hinata! —mi primo, Neji, había entrado corriendo al baño, su rostro era una máscara de preocupación. _

_En la puerta, lo primero que hizo fue enfocar su vista en mí, luego miro a mí alrededor y vio los cristales. _

— _¡Por Dios, Hinata! —exclamo mientras entraba con zapatos, por suerte. No quería que se lastimara — ¿Estas bien? ¿No te has enterrado nada? _

_Se escuchaban los pedazos de vidrio al romperse bajo los zapatos de Neji, mientras se acercaba a mí con cuidado. _

_Negué con la cabeza, todavía un poco conmocionada por lo ocurrido. _

—_Estoy bien…solo he quebrado el espejo —respondí en un susurro avergonzado, ¿Qué pensaría mi padre cuando se enterara que quebré uno de los caros espejos de la casa? La idea hacía que me estremeciera, no quería que me viera con esos ojos; reprochándome con la mirada por mi poco cuidado. _

_Neji calmó un poco la mirada, levemente, seguía intranquilo porque estuviera ahí. Mi primo siempre había sido muy sobre protector conmigo, desde mi más tierna edad; él era tres años mayor que yo. Más que mi primo, era mi hermano. _

—_Esta bien, lo limpiaré. _

—_No, déjame hacerlo a mí…yo hice esto. _

—_Hinata, no quiero que te cortes, ¿Vale? —me miro con una pequeña sonrisa, una diminuta sonrisa —Sal de aquí, yo limpio, en serio. _

—_Pero…_

_Intenté negarme, pero Neji frunció el ceño. _

—_Pero nada, sal de aquí. _

—_Pero…—Neji me empujo a la salida del baño, con cuidado para que no pisara ningún vidrio. Me dejo a la mitad del pasillo, mientras él volvía a entrar y comenzaba a limpiar mi desastre. Le observé, arrepentida —, pero yo rompí ese espejo. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Nunca había sido supersticiosa, hasta ese día, ese fatídico día.

Cuando quebré aquel espejo pequeño que estaba en el baño, cuando tenía diez años. Desde ese momento comencé a creer en todo esto.

"Siete años de mala suerte si quiebras un espejo. Siete años", esa es la superstición tan popular. Por eso casi nadie se atreve a quebrar uno, aunque no crean en ello y piensen que es una tontería se ven inquietos al quebrar un espejo.

Lo mió fue accidente, pero de todos modos sufrí las consecuencias.

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, tengo dieciséis años, vivo con mi padre, -dueño de una gran compañía-, mi hermana menor, -quien es el orgullo de la familia, no como yo-, y mi primo, Neji. Desde los diez soy supersticiosa, porque desde los diez años, -el día que quebré aquel espejo-, la mala suerte me persigue.

En una semana cumplo diecisiete años y según aquella superstición, mi mala suerte debería pasar.

"Siete años, siete años tendrás mala suerte".

No puedo esperar a cumplir los diecisiete, para que mi mala suerte se acabe. Por eso mismo he decidido hacer una cuenta regresiva…desde mañana serán los siete días para que sea mi cumpleaños.

Solo espero, que no me caiga algo encima antes de que pase.

* * *

Espacio dinosaurio (Escuchando Uprising, Muse) 

¡Tachan! ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les ha gustado? (si la respuesta es "si", pueden mandar un review de animo para que siga escribiendo, si la respuesta es "no" también pueden mandar un review, quejándose), de todas formas se agradecen los reviews, así que -guiño, guiño-, vamos no sean tímidos.

Para ser sincera yo soy bastante supersticiosa, no me gusta si quiera pasar debajo de las escaleras pero los gatos negros me gustan, ¿Qué cosas, no? Dioh mío´.

Aunque creo que con este prólogo no he contado mucho de la historia, pero es una introducción así que no se confundan.

Me despido por hoy y espero volver a estar por aquí.

Rawr~

**Nitta se despide. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Si Naruto me perteneciera, Hinata tendría más protagonismo, Naruto ya se habría dado cuenta de que muchas chicas mueren por él y Sasuke seguramente estaría...quien sabe donde. Pero no, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **_

¡Holas!

Bueno, aquí va el primer capitulo de este fic, lo sé. Sé que no es muy bueno pero ojala les guste y los disfruten, espero ir mejorando. Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron el prólogo, ha sido muy lindo de su parte y galletas de recompensa para ustedes, eh.

Bueno, leed cuanto querais~

* * *

**Mala suerte.**

**Primer capítulo "Primer día (faltan siete)"**

_*~*~*~*~*~*La superstición trae mala suerte. *~*~*~*~*~*_

Umberto Eco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Son las siete de la mañana, en punto. Como siempre me levanto temprano para poder arreglarme e ir a la escuela, no puedo llegar tarde, -una de las cosas que decepcionaría mucho a mi padre-, además de no poder faltar ni un día.

El uniforme es igual que siempre; una falda escocesa, una camisa, con una corbata roja, una chaqueta encima, negra y mis zapatos oscuros.

Tomé mi mochila dirigiéndome a la puerta para salir de mi habitación. Con preocupación, baje las escaleras, tomando firmemente el pasamano.

Una vez que pise el suelo del primer piso, suspire satisfecha, hasta ahora nada de accidentes. Me dirigí al comedor, de donde venía el dulce aroma de mi desayuno. Mi estomago gruño, tenía hambre.

—Buenos días, Hinata —en el comedor me encontré con Neji, ya tomando su desayuno y como siempre listo. Estaba concentrado en un cuaderno, creo que calculo…— ¿Dormiste bien?

Sonreí mientras me sentaba, mi primo no había levantado la vista del cuaderno mientras me preguntaba aquello. Bueno, de todas formas tenía que mantener sus calificaciones.

—Si, gracias —respondí.

En frente de mí había dos medias lunas y un chocolate caliente.

— ¿Y tú? —pregunte con educación mientras tomaba la taza con chocolate caliente y le daba un sorbo.

_Auch, estaba muy caliente y me quemé la lengua. _

—Bien —fue su única respuesta.

Se veía demasiado concentrado, mejor no lo molesto.

Rápidamente me comí mi desayuno y tomé el chocolate, demasiado caliente. Me quemé más la lengua.

Mi mañana pudo haber sido buena.

—Que tengas un buen día —me levante de mi asiento y tomé mi mochila, con rapidez me dirigí a la puerta de entrada de mi casa.

—Si, si, gracias —le escuche decir, demasiado bajo —. Tú también.

Camine con rapidez hacia la entrada, hoy me iría caminando; pensaba que era mas seguro que tomar el auto. Mientras caminaba, me tropecé, -con la alfombra o con mis pies, no estoy segura-, di unos brincos para no caer de cara al suelo. Me afirme a la puerta con una mano, mientras chillaba en voz baja.

Una vez estabilizada, miré la alfombra.

_Mi día iba tan bien. _

—Adiós —murmuré, jadeante por la sorpresa que me había dado mi casi caída.

Rápidamente salí de mi casa y me encamine a la escuela.

Podía hacerlo, podía pasar un día bien; sin mala suerte ni cosas por el estilo, ¿Verdad? Aunque yo era torpe por naturaleza, pero esta semana me esforzaría porque las cosas me salieran bien.

Solo quedan siete días, nada más.

_Puedo, hacerlo, puedo hacerlo —_me repetí en mi mente, mientras me encaminaba con toda la precaución a la escuela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al final, mi mañana de mala suerte no solo acabo con mi quemadura por el chocolate y haberme tropezado con la alfombra en mi casa. Ese era solo el comienzo de otro de mis días.

Llegué tarde a la escuela, porque hubo un problema con mi mochila y se cayeron la mayoría de mis cosas, así que tuve que devolverme a buscarlas, -todas eran cosas importantes-, en la clase de literatura tenía que entregar un trabajo sobre _Julio Cesar, _el cual estaba segura de haber hecho y haber metido en mi mochila anoche pero mágicamente cuando lo busqué no apareció. Y cuando estábamos en receso me llegó un pelotazo en plena cara, lo cual me dejo lloriqueando un momento, aunque intente por todos los medios no hacerlo.

Ino, -mi mejor amiga desde los pañales-, tuvo que ayudarme.

Era una pena, que fuera el primer día de primavera y mi mañana hubiera sido tan horrible.

—No puedo creer todo lo que te ha pasado hoy, Hinata —dijo Ino mientras comía su tarta de frambuesa —, eso si que es tener mala suerte.

Tímidamente baje la mirada a mi almuerzo, un sándwich de pavo.

—S-Si… —_No sabes lo que es tener mala suerte, Ino —_ pronto se acabara.

—Si eso dices.

—Eso espero.

Ahora era la hora del almuerzo y como siempre nos encontrábamos afuera, -lejos de la cafetería donde podrían pasarme mas de un evento desafortunado-, en el patio trasero de la escuela. Estábamos sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol, la primavera ya se hacía notar; las flores de diversos colores, el césped verde y brillante bajo el sol, las hojas de los arboles…

Ino se llevo otro trozo de tarta a la boca.

—Creo que esto es rojo, ¿No?

Tomé un pequeño sorbo de mi lata de jugo y mire lo que me mostraba.

—Si, creo…parece más bien fucsia —susurre, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Bien, tengo que mantener mi línea. —Sonrió mientras miraba hacia donde un grupo de chicos jugaban futbol. Ino ha estado llevando esa dieta de los colores—Que tú cumpleaños número diecisiete no pasa desapercibido.

Ino me dio un leve empujón, mientras yo me estremecía; sabía lo que podía estar pensando mi amiga.

—Sera tu gran día —opino de manera soñadora y personalmente muy animada para mi gusto —, es más, este año te encontraré un novio.

Baje la mirada, mientras sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en mi rostro. Estaba sonrojada, lo sentía. Jugué con la lata en mis frías manos, apretándola levemente y achacándola un poco. Sentía las mariposas en el estomago.

_´Este año te encontraré un novio.´ _

Eso decía Ino, pero realmente ella estaba olvidando que a mi me gustaba Naruto…estaba segura de que era amor, el de verdad.

—P-pero…

Tartamudee, pero la sola idea de decirlo en voz alta me hacía sentir nerviosa.

—Hinata, eres muy guapa —sigo diciendo Ino, mirándome fijamente; esa mirada tan determinada que tenía mi amiga —, no debes olvidarlo. No entiendo como no tienes a alguien tras tus pies.

—N-no creo que yo…—suspire, bajando la mirada —no creo que pudiera…

—Hinata, debes aprovechar.

—Ino —corté.

Ella dejo de hablar, antes de que me arrepintiera, dije:

—Tú sabes que a mi…me gusta alguien.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!

Ino miro sin disimulo hacía los jugadores de futbol, dando un saludo cuando uno se paró a mirarla embobado. No me sorprendía, mi amiga era muy guapa y hermosa, además de segura, yo sabía perfectamente que muchos chicos van detrás de ella. Pero Ino en ese momento miraba en dirección de Naruto, quien estaba hablando con Kiba entre risas.

Naruto miró hacia nosotras, seguramente la mirada de Ino se sentía demasiado. Nos saludo de manera exagerada y animada.

Me sonroje y respondí el saludo tímidamente, pero Ino tuvo una idea diferente:

— ¡Naruto! —grito, haciendo de cueva en su boca para amplificar su voz que de por si ya era muy potente, nuevamente Ino nos hacía una demostración de lo fuertes que deben ser los pulmones de las porristas— ¡Si haces un gol, dedícaselo a Hinata!

Me sobresalte en mi lugar, dándole un pequeño empujón a Ino por ello.

— ¡Ino!

— ¡Claro! —grito en respuesta Naruto, alzando el pulgar en nuestra dirección. Sus ojos se posaron en mi — ¡Se lo dedico a Hinata!

Mi corazón se aceleró.

No pude responderle porque ya estaba de vuelta a su juego, demasiado concentrado y haciendo muecas graciosas.

Una pequeña sonrisa se alojó en mis labios al verlo jugar tan feliz, me gustaba verlo feliz, eso a mi me hacía feliz.

¿Será egoísta vivir a costa de la felicidad de otros? No lo sé.

—Bueno, Hinata —continuó Ino. —Tienes que aprender a ser menos tímida.

—No lo sé…es muy difícil hablar con las personas.

—Hablas conmigo.

—Pero te conozco desde niña —hice un mohín, apretando mas la lata entre mis manos. —Te he visto en tus mejores y tus peores momentos, y eso casi nadie lo hace, creo que nadie de hecho…además de tu mamá.

Ino hizo una mueca dramática en mi dirección.

—Auch —se puso una mano en su pecho y abrió la boca, con sorpresa fingida —A ver doña "te he visto en tus peores momentos", dime uno.

Fruncí la boca, recordando alguno. De hecho tenía varios.

—Te he sujetado más de una vez el cabello mientras vomitabas, una por estar borracha —solté rápido antes de empezar a tartamudear. Seguí enumerando con mis dedos —, te cuide esa vez que te dio varicela, te vi llorar con la película La era del hielo, te lleve a tu casa no una vez cuando no podías conducir, sé que usas lentes de contacto porque no quieres usar los otros y he tenido que fingir que estas en mi casa cuando te escapas.

Ino dio una sonrisa.

—Lo último no cuenta, me estabas cubriendo, eso hacen las amigas.

—Podría ser normal, si no fuéramos casi vecinas —suspire.

—Mi mamá confía en ti —Ino hizo su cara de perrito abandonado, la misma que siempre me convence de seguirla a sus locuras.

Baje la mirada, apenada.

—Dejará de hacerlo al saber todas las veces que le he mentido.

—Nunca lo sabrá —Ino me tomó del brazo, de manera amistosa amenazante. Esta chica era una bamba de bipolaridad peligrosa —. Porque nunca se lo dirás.

—Jamás de los jamases —rodé los ojos.

Ino me guiño un ojo y me abrazo con fuerza.

— ¡Esa es mi mejor amiga! ¡Como te quiero, Hinata!

Como pude correspondí su abrazo, dando una leve risilla. Muchos se paraban a ver la escena que estábamos montando.

—Desde el próximo año…—comenzó Ino tras separarse de mi —, ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa?

— ¿La de no ir a ninguna fiesta sin la otra?

— ¡Bingo!

Me mordí el labio, levemente, con nerviosismo. Claro que recordaba aquella promesa, Ino la había planeado desde hace más de un año simplemente porque yo no salgo de fiestas y nunca he tenido una cita. Mi vergüenza y timidez me impiden hacer algo como eso, además de mi mala suerte, pero no me quejo.

De la vergüenza y la timidez.

—Eso empieza desde el próximo año —suspire. Levanté la mirada e intente seguir la pelota pero los chicos se la pasaban tan rápido que me mareaba de tan solo mirar. Yo nunca podría jugar algo como eso, era un desastre en deporte, en toda clase, hasta correr significaba todo un desafió para mi.

—El próximo año — se mofó mi amiga.

Levanté la mirada, sin razón aparente pero entonces pude ver a aquel chico de ojos oscuros del otro lado del patio, apoyado en la pared de manera indiferente, en la sombra. Fue un leve segundo en que hubo contacto visual, pero yo aparte la mirada de inmediato sintiendo que me sonrojaba por los nervios.

Era Sasuke Uchiha.

Nuevamente alcé la mirada al oír un grito diciendo mi nombre, justo cuando lo hice la pelota golpeo mi pecho, haciendo que soltara lo que quedaba de refresco sobre mi ropa y casi cayera hacia atrás en la banca por el impacto y el salto que di por el susto.

Si, mi mala suerte recién comenzaba.

* * *

—¿P-puedo pasar?

El profesor Iruka me miro un momento, como si no se creyera que yo llegaba tarde a su clase o al menos intentaba no mirar que estuviera usando chaleco en un día caluroso como este. Dejo de observar la lista y asintió.

Entre con timidez, sintiendo la mirada de mis compañeros y algunas risas, -de parte de aquellos que habían visto el accidente de hace unos minutos-.

Me senté a un lado de Ino, quien era también mi compañera de pupitre. Me observo con una sonrisa, pero todavía con el ceño fruncido. Estaba molesta porque no la habían dejado quedarse conmigo en la enfermería mientras veía el problema de mi blusa toda ensuciada y el golpe en mi pecho por la pelota.

Ino le había gritado a todo el equipo de futbol, con su voz dos octavas más altas de lo normal.

—Silencio —sentenció Iruka.

De a poco el salón comenzó a quedar en silencio, solo siendo acompañado por unos leves murmullos.

El profesor carraspeo.

—Como decía, la literatura tiene diferentes ramas para observar pero ahora nos centraremos en las tragedias…

Ino me tomó el brazo, inclinándose hacia mí. Confundida, me incliné hacia ella.

— ¿…Cómo estas? —susurro para que no nos oyeran.

—B-bien —tartamudee.

Ino frunció la boca pintada del leve color cereza que usaba los lunes.

—Intenté matar a todo el equipo de futbol, te lo juro —dijo con ira, fulminando a nuestros compañeros que eran parte del equipo, -Naruto entre ellos-. —El primero fue Naruto, ese idiota…

—N-no es su culpa —salte a su defensa, yo sé que él nunca me llegaría un pelotazo a propósito.

Es solo porque yo tengo mala suerte.

—Ya, sigue siendo un idiota —negó Ino con la cabeza —. Debió haber detenido la pelota…

—Estaba al otro lado del lugar, Ino —murmure, intentando hablar lo mas bajo que pudiera. Naruto se encontraba a dos asientos de nosotras, estaba paranoica por si escuchaba la conversación.

Él había sido de los primeros en correr a ayudarme y me llevo a la enfermería en brazos. No se si me desmaye antes o después de eso, pero solo recordarlo hacía que mi corazón doliera de tanto palpitar.

—Es un idiota —sentenció.

—P-pero…

—Lo es y ya.

Suspire.

Ino podía ser la persona más terca del mundo.

—Como veo que me están prestando una gran atención —voltee la mirada alarmada, el profesor claramente estaba hablando con sarcasmo pero para mi suerte, -la poca que tenía-, no me estaba mirando a mí, si no a toda la clase en total. Iruka dio una sonrisa maliciosa y se sentó sobre su escritorio —Harán un trabajo con un 70% de influencia para su promedio final.

De repente el aula entero pareció quedarse en silencio total, todos voltearon al frente con el rostro alarmado como si hubieran visto al fantasma de la opera bailar salsa en la pizarra mientras hacía muecas ridículas.

¿Un 70%...?

— ¡Profesor! — Sakura fue la primera en levantarse, golpeando su mesa de paso.

Todas las miradas voltearon a ella y no pude evitar sentir un dolor en el pecho al ver como Naruto la observaba con devoción.

Iruka miró a Sakura, con tranquilidad, como si hubiera esperado aquel movimiento por parte de ella o cualquier otra persona de esta aula. Era obvio que uno iba a tener que decir algo, esta claro que nadie quería un trabajo como ese.

¿Esto sería parte de mi mala suerte o simplemente ´destino´?

Me sonroje y apreté mis manos con fuerza, estaban frías. Pensar que, seguramente, por mi culpa todo mi curso tendría que hacer un trabajo con tanta…dificultad, me ponía demasiado nerviosa y sentía un gran peso en el pecho, un incomodo sentimiento que no paraba de crecer mientras le comenzaba a dar mas vueltas al asunto.

Desvié mi mirada hacia la ventana, intentando pensar en otra cosa, cualquiera.

—Dime, Sakura.

—No nos puede poner un trabajo como aquel.

—Por supuesto que puedo —Iruka sonrió con inteligencia —. Como su profesor puedo ponerles el trabajo que yo quiera.

— ¿A estas alturas? —replico Sakura. Era obvio que no se rendiría, eso explicaba porque ella era presidenta del consejo estudiantil; tenía la fuerza suficiente para poder hablar por todos, encarar a quien fuera y pelear por lo que ella encontraba injusto. La admiraba —Queda muy poco para los exámenes finales y muchas deseamos concentrarnos más en ello para poder aprobar.

Iruka arrugo el ceño.

Algunos del grupo de Sakura o los que estaban más cercanos a ella, le sonrieron y la apoyaron dando comentarios como "Es cierto" "No puede ponernos un trabajo así a estas alturas" "Es injusto" y otros por el estilo.

—Silencio —pidió Iruka mientras suspiraba.

—Entonces…

—No, el trabajo ira porque ya tenía pensado eso —sonrió Iruka mientras se paseaba por el salón, siendo seguido por todos con la vista —. En mi asignatura este año no tendrán un examen final.

Jadeos sorprendidos se escucharon mientras todos murmuraban al respecto y daban sus comentarios. Unos pocos, dieron una exclamación de alegría al pensar que se estaban salvando de otra prueba más.

Yo no creía que no nos dejarían nada.

—Pero no significa que no tendrán nada —continuó Iruka haciendo que todos volvieran a quedar en silencio. Se paro con las manos tras la espalda mientras escrutaba a todos con la mirada —. Este trabajo será su "examen final".

Ahora jadeos ahogados y espantados.

Claro, tenía mucha lógica.

—Pero…—Sakura estaba lista para seguir dando guerra, se había vuelto a levantar de su silla con tanta fuerza que esta se balanceo hacia atrás pero sin llegar a caerse.

—Pero nada —cortó Iruka —, ya lo hable con el coordinador y lo he decidido. Piensen que esta es su oportunidad para subir su promedio final, un trabajo es mucho más simple que una prueba.

Todos suspiraron y refunfuñaron, para nada convencidos de aquella afirmación.

—Y…—Ino levanto la voz, enderezándose luego de haber estado todo este debate casi durmiendo en la mesa — ¿Es en parejas o…?

—Si —asintió Iruka mientras miraba a mi amiga —, es en parejas.

Ino sonrió y me miro de soslayo, yo correspondí su sonrisa. Siempre éramos juntas en los trabajos y debía admitir que no hacíamos para nada un mal equipo, siempre sacábamos excelentes calificaciones.

—Pero no se emocionen, yo elegiré las parejas.

— ¿Qué? —Ino abrió la boca, horrorizada.

Parpadee confusa.

—Ya tengo listas las parejas y los temas de los cuales tendrán que investigar cada una —Iruka siguió hablando, sin dejar que nadie más lo interrumpiera. —también tengo las pautas para el informe, les entregaré una a cada pareja y ustedes escribirán su informe en base a ella.

—No —se lamento Ino.

No podría ser con ella.

¿Con quien me tocaría?

De repente un sentimiento de nervios y horror se apodero de mí, realmente yo no era una chica muy sociable y no era, por decirlo, la mejor amiga de todos. Me ponía nerviosa y me asustaba no saber con quien me tocaría.

¿Qué pasaba si no podía trabajar con aquella persona?

Pero…había una leve esperanza, mínima, de que me tocara con Naruto.

Sin darme cuenta una sonrisa se formo en mis labios.

Ino seguía farfullando a mi lado y maldiciendo al profesor, diciendo _"lo ridículo que era esto". _No podía decirle en ese instante que todo mejoraría, tendría que lidiar con ella luego, claro. Estaría bastante molesta luego de clase y además todavía no sabíamos con quien nos iba a tocar.

Si la dejaban con alguien que realmente no soportara yo tendría serios problemas para calmarla.

—Silencio —Iruka tomo un papel de su escritorio y comenzó a hojearlo mientras recorría el salón con la mirada.

El nerviosismo en mi pecho aumentaba cada vez más, sentía que iba a explotar y el calor en mis mejillas iba aumentando.

—Diré las parejas —comenzó a decir. Todos, -absolutamente todos-, guardaron silencio en ese instante. Contento, Iruka continúa: —Quiero que este trabajo lo hagan bien, la fecha de entrega es una y no acepto excusas.

Todos asentimos.

—Bien, Ten-Ten —miro hacia el salón, donde la castaña se encontraba. Todas las miradas del salón recayeron sobre ella.

Iruka volvió a mirar la hoja.

—Serás con Sai.

Mi pecho se contraía y el corazón parecía querer explotar. Apreté mis manos y me di cuenta que tenía las palmas levemente sudadas. Con disimulo, las restregué contra mi chaqueta.

El profesor seguía nombrando a las personas y yo exhalaba satisfecha cada vez que no nombraban ni mi nombre, ni el de Naruto.

_»__Por favor, por favor, que sea con él. Solo eso pido, solo esta vez__« _Era lo único que pasaba por mi mente en estos momentos.

—Ino — a mi lado mi amiga levanto la mirada, aburrida y todavía molesta. Si le tocaba con Sakura tendríamos serios problemas y correría sangre, seguramente la mía —, con Temari.

Ino parpadeo y dio una sonrisa, satisfecha.

—Ah, vale —fue lo único que se limito a decir.

Ino y Temari eran amigas, tal vez no las mejores como nosotras pero ella aceptaba a Temari y eso era bueno. Me sentía feliz de que pudiera hacer el trabajo sin problemas.

Al menos una de nosotras se había quitado un peso de encima.

—Naruto —ahora Iruka pareció levantar la mirada cansado y suspirar. Mi corazón se aceleró todavía mas y contuve la respiración —, con Kiba.

El aula pareció detenerse mientras yo me quedaba congelada.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué?

Eso lo dijeron al mismo tiempo: Kiba y Naruto, mientras levantaban la mirada horrorizados.

Eso era malo, porque ellos no se soportaban en lo absoluto.

— ¿…Ah? —pude balbucear mientras sacaba el aire de mis pulmones.

— ¡Pero! —Naruto se cruzo de brazos mientras gritaba — ¡Yo no quiero ser con el cara de perro!

Obviamente Kiba no iba a quedarse callado tras aquella acusación.

En mi mente pasaron mil pensamientos angustiosos sobre mi mala suerte. Solo una vez desearía que las cosas me salieran bien, tal vez solo una. ¿Por qué no podía ser con Naruto? ¿Por qué no me podía tocar con él?

…Nunca iba a poder estar con él, siempre me vería como la mejor amiga y nada más.

Y eso duele, duele mucho como para soportarlo.

— ¡Yo no seré con ese idiota! —Grito Kiba con furia, desde uno de los asientos de más atrás — ¡Reprobaré! ¡Ni si quiera se como llego a este grado, con suerte sabe contar y ni eso…!

— ¡Mira quien lo viene a decir! ¡Quien casi reprobó el año pasado!

— ¡Al menos yo no lo hago todos los años!

— ¡Perro mojado!

— ¡Imbécil descerebrado!

Me escondí mas en mi asiento mientras todos terminaban en una discusión sobre el asunto. Al parecer el profesor intentaba poner orden pero era difícil, no me llegaban todas las palabras y no podía prestar realmente atención.

Miré por la ventana y me sentí más triste todavía.

Ojala esta semana pudiera encerrarme simplemente en mi habitación y no salir más. Tal vez eso sería lo mejor, ojala todo me saliera bien aunque fuera una vez.

—Ah…—suspire.

— ¿Hinata? —Ino me tomó del brazo mientras me zarandeaba. El silencio estaba volviendo al salón — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Desperté de mi ensoñación.

Voltee a ver a mi rubia amiga y le di una sonrisa ligera, mientras sentía como las mejillas se me calentaban al verme descubierta en mi momento de ida.

—Si —balbucee en voz baja —, claro, de lo mejor.

—Ya…—Ino me dio su mirada, aquella de "no te creo". Ella realmente era difícil de engañar porque era la reina de los engaños.

Antes de poder seguir discutiendo, Iruka siguió diciendo la lista.

—Hinata —me llamo y yo levante la cabeza como un resorte. En mi estomago pareció caer una piedra debido a la tensión del momento. El salón pareció volverse el doble de silencioso.

— ¿Si…?

Iruka miro la hoja desinterés para luego decir:

—Con Sasuke.

Entonces nuevamente fue como si todas las miradas recayeran en mí, me sentí palidecer y nuevamente tuve la sensación de que caería desmayada.

—_Hmp…_. —fue lo único que pude oír mientras un escalofrió recorría mi espalda.

— ¿S...Sasuke? —murmure más para mi que para los demás, casi con horror.

¿Realmente podré sobrevivir a esta última semana de mala suerte?

A este ritmo, parece que no.

* * *

Espacio dinosaurio (Escuchando Thanks For The Memories, Fall Out Boy)

¡Ojaaala, les haya gustado! Por favor, dejad un review abajo con su opinión al respecto. Todavía no me acostumbro a escribir con estos personajes pero con el tiempo se va aprendiendo, como dicen por algunos lados.

Muchas gracias por leed y estar por aquí.

Rawr~

**Nitta se despide. **


End file.
